Electra Harrt
This is a tribute made up by Pippycat. Please don't use her without permission. "As I reboot the darkness has no empathy. It's hard to see, I feel the world has shattered. In tears they cry, am I about to be erased?" -"Electroheart" by Amaranthe Electra Name: Electra Harrt Age: '''16 '''District: District 3, District 5, or District 6 Gender: Female Weapons: Whip, metal claws, throwing knives Appearance: Electra has naturally blonde hair, that has been colored bright red, electric orange, and electric yellow, with parts of it still being a golden-blonde color. She has pure-black eyes, that just look like giant pupils, which can make her look very menacing at times. She has a slim face and skinny features, and a certain sparkle to her eyes which could mean almost anything. Height: '''5'8 '''Personality: Electra is very energetic and fast. She speaks fast, she moves fast, she does everything in a fast way, and sometimes, will start to shiver (no one really knows that she is "glitching", which is why she shivers or does some weird, uncontrollable movement). She likes to laugh and have fun, even when she is tired and out of energy, which rarely happens. She is rather childish and funny, not to mention weird, doing random things to try and creep you out or get some weird reaction out of you. She is very outgoing and friendly. Skills: Electra is very fast, along with being rather intelligent. She also is fairly good with aim/accuracy. Weaknesses: Electra's "glitching" is something she can't control, she is very physically weak, and has horrible nature skills, living in the Capitol and District (3, 5, 6) her whole life. Alliance: The anti-Careers or a smaller alliance. She doesn't want to be alone, and wants to have people around her that can help her and protect her in case she "glitches". Fears: That instead of "glitching" she will instead "short-circuit". Token: The heart hair-clip which can re-charge her when she gets low on energy (basically, her form of sleeping). Private Training Strategy: Use your whip and sword to hit targets for a while. I want you to try a new trick... with your whip, tie up targets and then slash them with your sword, and do this several times. Make sure to show off your incredible speed, and slash targets as you go by. Family Members: Father (Deceased) Mother (Alive) Arunia Harrt (Sister, aged 13 - deceased) Alluria Nexus (Sister, aged 15 - fate varies) Backstory Electra's story begins with a small Capitol family, made up of a man, his wife, and their two daughters – Electra and her younger sister, Arunia. The man was a very good scientist, one of the Capitol's best, and he spent most of his time locked up in his lab, working on new experiments and technology that could help Panem advance even further in their technology and knowledge. Though he did really love his family, that left his wife to care for their two bright, young girls. They grew up as a normal family, until the father had an experiment that would involve another person. He couldn't get any Capitol volunteers, so he had no choice... The thing was, with the electrical parts he had made, he thought he had made a cure for all sicknesses, diseases, allergies, etc. There was currently a virus going around that infected young Capitol citizens up to age 13, and sadly one of the children who got infected was young Arunia, being just young enough to catch the deadly virus (she was 13, Electra, 14). It devastated the family, and the father knew he only had one choice. It was now or never. He took Arunia into a hospital, taking his equipment with him. The thing was, the equipment had to go inside of you. He did the best he could to get the electrical parts inside of Arunia's stomach -- the electric heart, veins... -- but as he did, Arunia's pulse that was being displayed on the screen dramatically dropped with every minute. "We're losing her." The doctor said, her face pale. "Stay strong, Arunia." The father whispered to her sleeping eyes, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. But even once the "surgery" was done, Arunia's heartbeat refused to start back up. Never would Arunia's heart work again. She was gone. Disgusted with her husband, thinking he was a failure, the wife left the family and ran off into the rest of the world, never to return to her family again. Alive or deceased, that was unknown. The father refused to come out of his lab for a very long time. Where had his plans gone wrong? They had gone so wrong, that he had accidentally killed his own daughter. He looked over blueprints again, and got an idea. At first, it started as an experiment, something wasn't even supposed to work, but to get his mind off of Arunia and his grief. But it rapidly changed into something more brilliant: an android. While he worked down in his lab, Electra spied on him, fascinated with the experiment. Electra was also devastated by the death of her little sister, and would cry sometimes, when she thought no one could hear – whether she had to hide in the school bathroom, or in her room at night. It took a while for Electra to realize what this new android was to represent… Built with the characteristics of a real human, with advanced technology and revived with the memories and personality of his deceased daughter, the scientist -- now more of a madman -- had brought Arunia Harrt II to the earth. Though a few things were wrong with her. Her "skin" color looked nothing like Arunia's, and her eyes were slightly different shades, but it didn't matter. Arunia was "back". Arunia Harrt II as she was known then, looked older than Arunia Harrt I when she had died, but no matter. After some time spent in the lab learning how to act like a human, Arunia Harrt II was ready to be presented to the Capitol Science and Technology Organization, more commonly referred to as CSTO. What went on after that was never really very clear to Electra. All she knew was that Arunia Harrt II and her father spent most of their time at the CSTO, leaving Electra home alone. Electra began to spend her allowance to buy little robot parts herself, and she would follow some of her father’s blueprints to build little “dolls”. She failed a lot, but soon she had built her own “dolls”, which, even though she was 14 and most girls her age were growing out of it, she would play with them. As far as she knew, they loved her more than her own family ever could. One day, her father came home with Arunia Harrt II. But something was different. Arunia II was seeming more… human. Electra started to spend more time with her “sister”, and found that the two of them were very close. Soon, Arunia II was even developing her own mind, memory, and personality, though the personality was still a little rough around the edges. The CSTO thought it was fantastic. Not only did Arunia II act and speak like a human, but she was becoming her own person! She even named herself one day. "I'm not. Arunia the Second." She was still speaking a little oddly then, only being about a year old. "Call me. Instead, call me... Alluria." She told this to Electra, and Electra thought it was nice, too. “Your last name should be Nexus. Nexus would a cool last name.” “Why. Change my last… name?” Arunia II – whom Electra was now starting to call Alluria – asked. Secretly, Electra knew that Alluria loved the idea of a new last name, but she was still legally named “Alluria Harrt” after that. Her father thought it was horrible. She was supposed to be Arunia revived, but she was developing her own person. Electra was even warming up to Alluria, and the two acted like sisters, protecting each other at school and everything, but that wasn't what Arunia would have done. Arunia was the shy, evasive girl. Soon, Electra saw her father coming up with new plans. She was curious, and peeked at some of them, but couldn’t decipher the science and math and engineering behind it. This looked almost as complicated as when he had built Alluria, so Electra wondered what he possibly had in mind this time. Electra was 16 at the time. The next day, their father told Alluria to stay upstairs, since he needed a private talk with Electra. Electra knew something was wrong from the moment she realized that he locked the door to his lab after leading Electra down there. He got out the blueprints, and Electra sat on one of his building tables, looking at all of the projects scattered across the room. “What did you need me for, Dad?” She asked. “I have a new experiment, and I need your help.” He answered shakily. Electra froze, shocked. She remembered the night that her real sister left, and never returned. The night her mother left, the night that her family was torn apart. “Electra?” Electra noticed that she had actually stood up and tried to go to the door, but when she shook the doorknob, it wouldn’t open. She started hyperventilating, and what happened next was a sort of a blur, more like something that seemed like an odd nightmare, which at any moment could end. But it wouldn’t. Electra’s vision went black, and a ringing noise started in her ears. She was never sure if she cried or not, but she felt like it would have been an appropriate thing to do. All she could think was, it’s all going to be over… I’m going to die, and then I’ll see Arunia again. But then who will Alluria play with? It’s one or the other… Soon, color seeped back into Electra’s vision. First, the blackness dissolved into white, then soft hues, and finally, every color, until the scenery of her father’s laboratory came into view. The ringing noise was gone; her hearing filled with silence. Electra hurt all over, and didn’t know exactly what she felt. Her vision went blurry, and as she stood up, screaming erupted in her ears. She wasn’t sure if it was her own screaming that her memory was replaying, or if it belonged to her sister, but it was a feminine scream. Electra’s vision kept “breaking” and “shattering”, and she couldn’t see clearly. Soon, everything went completely black, and she thought that it was for sure the end this time. But, a few days later, Electra woke up. This time, Electra’s eyes shot open, and she heard everything clearly – amplified, even. Instead of pain erupting everywhere throughout her body, this time, she felt a sort of energy, one that made her itch to jump up and run around. The oddest thing was, she felt a smile creep up onto her face. “Welcome back, Electra.” Her father said. Electra sat straight up, and looked around. Her vision made all colors look almost like a neon-ish hue of what they already were, and everything else seemed so full of energy, just like she was. Electra looked down to see that she had been laying on a metal table in her father’s lab. “Whathappened?!” She asked quickly, her eyes darting around the room. “After your surgery, you were so in pain that your system crashed, and you fell asleep for two days. You don’t know how hard it was to wake you up.” Electra laughed hysterically. “YOU HAVE TO JOKING?! YOU’RE TALKING TO ME LIKE I’M ALLURIA! I’M NOT A ROBOT.?!” Electra’s speech was fast and loud, and it seemed weird to her. Everything was so different. Her father explained it to her. He had implanted machinery into her. An electric heart and other material that made her sort of like an android, but a “more human” version, that left her more of how she had been before. Some of her senses were enhanced, and other things about her had changed. At first, Electra liked this change. She was more energetic, and her energy was hard to contain. She had to “recharge” every once in a while, when she ran low on energy, but she loved the neon-like vision, the extra energy, and she felt like everything was better than it was before. Alluria didn’t seem to notice anything was different about her. Electra liked her “electroheart”, but sometimes she would “glitch”. Though she did like the way she was, when she “glitched”, something in her system would go wrong. She never knew what it was, but eventually, her father decided to try and stop it. Her dad wanted to experiment more, but every time he did, Electra came out crying. He was “only trying to stop the glitching”, but Electra knew that there was something more. He was completely mad, and only wanted to experiment more. Electra was at his expense, and if something went wrong, then she would for sure die. The glitching sometimes got worse, and Electra carried around a little “charger” for when she ran out of energy, which was a small heart hairclip. If she pushed the orange part of the hairclip, it would recharge her until she pressed it again. This helped, but Electra, every day was scared to be experimented on again. It was like her dad wanted to see her suffer, wanted to see her misery, but Electra wouldn’t take it anymore. And neither would Alluria. “Electra.” Alluria said one night when their dad was asleep, “he wants to experiment tomorrow. Run away tonight, and I'll deal with him in the morning.” “Alluria...” Electra started crying, and the two sisters hugged. “I'll love you forever.” “Me too.” Alluria said. “I'm not quite sure what love is, but I know I feel it towards you. Good look, sister.” Electra left that night, and Alluria was devastated. The timer was set, Electra had left the past for Alluria. Alluria wouldn’t allow Electra to stay, so she had one thing left to do. Run. Electra ran and ran, which wasn’t hard for her. She was a fast runner, and as she ran, she cried. She remembered all of her fond memories with her family. With her mom before she ran away, with her dad before he went crazy, with Arunia before she died, and with Alluria, who as far as Electra knew, could die, because she wanted to protect Electra. Finally, Electra came across a place that looked like a district. After living in the Capitol, she knew she must have looked unusual to the people in the district, but she climbed over the electric fence and plopped herself down onto the concrete ground of her new home. She quickly recognized some of the technology. This was District (3, 5, 6), for sure. She had learned about the districts, and she couldn’t have been dropped into a better one. Electra hid in the shadows, walked through the alleyways, and tried not to be noticed too much. She was hoping to find somewhere to stay besides a child home, and Electra caught sight of one woman she couldn’t ignore. It looked like her mother, but maybe Electra was hallucinating. Maybe her glitching was getting bad and she was seeing things. But the woman turned and saw her, and gaped. “Electra?” She ran up to Electra, and kissed her on the forehead, hugging Electra in a suffocating hug. The woman, who in fact was ''her mom, ended up taking Electra home to a small apartment. Electra ate a lot of food there, since she was hungry and tired from her journey. She recharged for a few hours, and then told her mother her story. Together, they cried for a while. “I never thought I’d see you again… I wish that I could see Alluria. She seems like a wonderful sister.” “She was.” Electra said wistfully, “she was.” Electra started to blend in with District 3 (5, 6) society, and her mom was the only one that knew of her electroheart. “It was witchcraft.” She would scoff sometimes, shivering at the thought of her cruel husband. Electra made friends, but she knew that no one could replace Alluria… or Arunia. When the reaping came around that year, Electra started to cry. She didn’t care if it made her look weak. She had finally been reunited with her mother, and Alluria had done so much for her so that she could go on in life, and now it could all be over. She was soulless, torn apart, born to die right from the start. She was about to be erased. Inspiration The song "Electroheart" by Amaranthe inspired Electra, both in backstory, name-wise (Electroheart sounds like Electra Harrt), and in her personality. The "glitching" thing was inspired by the song, how she has an "electric heart" that could potentially "short-circuit" or glitch out so she would shut down... computer stuff, ha! This song may not be your thing, but we all have different musical tastes, right? Right. :3 I love it. <3 Lyrics: ''Restart Electroheart Deja vu I fall apart Five minutes falling back With my Electroheart I feel divine '' ''It's like I travel faster As I reboot The darkness has no empathy It's hard to see '' ''I feel the world is shattered In tears they cry Am I about to be erased About to be erased Soulless torn apart '' ''Born to die right from the start Cyanide runs in my Electroheart Restart Electroheart '' ''Deja vu I fall apart Five minutes falling back renewed Recharge Electroheart Never left it from the start Timer set I left the past for you And as silence surrounds me '' ''With echoes of cries From my imminent life With my Electroheart I plant the seed '' ''To make them struggle hard I reap their tears Bring harvest from their misery Repent repeat '' ''The force of life is scattered Indeed I try to cleanse it To infinity About to be erased '' ''Feel your soul depart '' ''Now your flesh is my own art Cyanide runs in my Electroheart Restart Electroheart '' ''Deja vu I fall apart Five minutes falling back renewed Recharge Electroheart Never left it from the start Timer set I left the past for you And as silence surrounds me '' ''With echoes of cries From my imminent life With my Electroheart Witchcraft '' ''It's out of context I better come back With my my complexity Fractals '' ''What I can't bring back I came in contact With my depravity Restart Electroheart '' ''Deja vu I fall apart Five minutes falling back renewed Recharge Electroheart Never left it from the start Timer set I left the past for you And as silence surrounds me '' ''With echoes of cries From my imminent life With my Electroheart Restart Electroheart '' ''Deja vu I fall apart Five minutes falling back renewed Recharge Electroheart Never left it from the start Timer set I left the past for you And as silence surrounds me '' ''With echoes of cries From my imminent life With my Electroheart Gallery Electra Pokemon Electra.jpg|Electra Pokemon-Style Games Participated In 1. The Girls Games (107th Hunger Games) Hosted by: Summer bee 13 District: 3 Placing: 2nd of 28th Training Score: 6 Odds: 24-1 Extra: The twist was that the games would consist of all girls, hence the name. Electra allied with the anti-careers, and in the end, came in second, when Alexandrite Bohamia(1) shot her in the lung with a poison arrow, killing her. 2. 3. 4. 5. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 3 Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Pippycat Category:16 year olds Category:District 5 Category:District 6